


Love letters from God-knows-who（To John）

by PapayaTwilight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone loves John, Jim and Irene host a radio station, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/PapayaTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened in a crazy school with a bunch of crazy students. When they are secretly admiring someone, they confess it on the student newspaper. One day, a mysterious admirer published a love letter that was beyond compare, and the letter was addressed to one popular John The Three Continent Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letters from God-knows-who（To John）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love letters from God-knows-who（To John）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37102) by Oasis. 



**Day 1**

 

“Ring, ring, ring, another sunny day. All the lovely folks on campus no matter where you are, in classrooms or cafeterias or dorms, welcome listening to our radio starting sharply on noon everyday. –‘What am I expecting from this degenerating, pathetic hole (school)?’ I am your all time favorite host, Jim Moriarty, who sacrificed his lunchtime just to be by your side. Yours dearest James, don’t love me too much! AHA, of course, here also comes my sweet, gorgeous partner, a walking statue of Aphrodite, Miss Irene Adler! Cheers to her! ( _Whistles_ )”

“…Thanks for remembering to put me there, James. If only you can stop altering the name of our program. Hey guys, how are you? This is ‘Daily Campus” featuring me and Jim. Let’s check out what’s going on today so far…”

“To be exact, yesterday afternoon to this morning. Doesn’t really matter though babe, after all, this is the only reason why we remain in this pathetic hole. Any time, anywhere, just try to find yourself some fun. So… what are we gonna chat about next? Bingo! Darlings, attention! Let Irene reveal you something even more show-stopping than the naughty pictures in her cellphone!”

“Oh, I would take what you said as a compliment Jimmy. But you are going to be disappointed. Turned out that I spent the whole morning dissecting a frog and the only new additions to my cellphone are pictures of frog intestines. Are you sure about sharing these during lunchtime? Or, does this foreshadow some kind of dirty little secrets that you will soon bring to the table to freak us out?”

“That’s why we are such a good match babe, you are following my thought flows exactly. As much as we know about each other, why not go ahead to reveal the top secrets we are gonna discuss about today? As always, lady first.”

“Sure. We can just keep on throwing the ball to the other forever until people get bored. Let me make a guess then, aren’t you going to talk about the love letter published on today’s student newspaper?”

“AHA, are you serious? Irene? Another love letter? As if we don’t have a ten-foot-long waiting list lying there with people dying to say something to their king or queen of heart and begging for a chance. Yet you are talking about a single letter? Or was it you who wrote it? If so, I’d better rush to get a copy of the newspaper right now.“

“To be honest Jim, if I can come up with something nearly as close, I would be more than happy to publish it even just to show off. By all means, the content of this letter is beyond expectation and completely within your comfort zone though.”

“Slow down, my lady, as much as I would love to read it out loudly, let’s follow the routines and tell everyone who hit the jackpot this time.“

“Let’s take a look at the recipient then: to John Watson.”

“Johnny boy!!! Woah, what a familiar name! I would bet that every one out of three love letters on our paper is addressed to him. Nothing new under the sun then. So why are we talking about this particular one today, is it that special?”

“Alas, you know how I hate being pretentious but this confession was indeed anonymous. It seemed that our secret admirer didn’t want us to learn about his or her true identity. What a pity! While everyone else is busy leaving their signatures in case they would get ignored, here comes our innocent, shy admirer. “

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, pity indeed. Innocent? Let’s decide that after reading the letter. Babe, I would bet for whatever it takes that this is probably the most interesting thing happening lately.”

“I know you have been looking forward to this since the beginning. I also know that you will be the perfect one to read this letter.”

“Thanks my dear, you are indeed my soul mate. Well then, since Miss Irene has offered me such a wonderful opportunity, I’d better do an excellent job in mimicking this confession to our little John the Three Continents. Johnny sweetheart, listen carefully!”

“Trust me, all the sweethearts in this school are listening.”

“To John: -- What a boring start, it’s been a long time since I read something so plain, not even coming with a ‘Dear’.”

“Fine, fine, just keep going.”

“OK, I’ll try to slow down.

_To John:_

_Never have I witnessed another spectacular creature like you, with such a pure yet gradually corrupted soul._

_It was the creator’s err that you fell from the heaven to the muddy dust._

_You are restrained and played with, like a caged, untamed mare yet you are crying to be released and appraised by one holding a riding corp._

_Your incomparable body is wasted as well. Tell me now, how did you hide yourself inside a clumsy jumper yet reveal your neck just enough to be delicious?_

_Perhaps I should tie you up, and educate you through worshipping every inch of your shining, naked skin in front of the mirror._

_Teach you how to appreciate your body, just like what I am doing with you._

_Innocent, enticing, ripening fruit,_

_Some day, I will take your icy blue eyes and decorated them on the cathedral dome at the Vatican. The world will be on their knees in front of your gaze._

_I am convinced that you deserve all of these, while those mortal people would never, ever understand._

-        _Anonymous._

(Dead silence for a few seconds)

 

“… What a surprise. Such eccentric wordings for a love letter… yet compared to those overly passionate and sentimental mundane confessions we see every day, this actually turns out to be quite romantic isn’t it?  The one who made these fierce comments must have hormones overflowing from his or her brain.Why don’t we use the rest of our time to figure out the answer, so long as we don’t have anything else to do.”

“Babe, have you noticed that even the birds stopped chirping when I was reading this letter? Is my voice that arousing, that all the cuties on campus have rushed to the bathroom to resolve their ‘needs’ with a blushed face?“

“Look at you, the letter was made for you. BUT, please do be careful with your word choice or we might end up with receiving another suspension order for our program.”

“Haha, honey, l ’m in love with your bluffing hypocrisy. “

“Vice versa.”


End file.
